


Sonder

by homoamphibians



Category: Freaky Friday (2003), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th year Harry, 6th year Regulus, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Body Swap, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Established Relationship, Gay Regulus Black, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regulus Black has PTSD, Regulus Black-centric, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, basically Regulus and Harry switch places, body switching, guess which applies to which couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: When Harry Potter had said he didn't want to be the boy who lived anymore, he didn't exactly mean switching places with his godfather's death eater brother.But what can you do when fate gifts you a new life except to live it?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Sonder

The air was amiss. 

This was the first thought that sprung into Regulus' mind as he regained consciousness. 

The scent flowing through the air was incorrect for where he should be. Slytherin dorms had never smelled of...freshly baked bread, a hint of vanilla, soot., and what was that scent? Plants?

No.

He analyzed the scent again, keeping his body still and his eyes closed as he did so. 

It was rather easy to come to a conclusion. This was the smell of wet dirt, a garden. 

Which meant that his earlier guess of the Kitchen was incorrect. Instead, he was probably in the Hufflepuff common room. This would make some sense as the texture beneath him felt as if he was on an uncomfortable, cheaply made sofa. Hufflepuffs did not have standards. 

While this did make some sense, it also was not ideal if that was the case. 

Hufflepuffs were a collective bunch of mudblood supporters that were known for fighting back if someone hurt someone they supported. 

Regulus was a Slytherin with a freshly acquired Dark Mark on his arm to signify his life was forever tied to the Dark Lord. 

Someone had brought him here to kill him, whether it was a Hufflepuff themselves or a Slytherin trying to off the competition.

It would be a chore getting out of this place, especially with the headache he felt coming on. Someone must have stunned him because this pain was quite unusual for him to feel. 

Unless...

Interesting. 

There might be more than what he had thought happening here. 

It was time to access his other senses to get a full picture of what was happening.

The sound of breathing was apparent. Someone was in the room with him, heavily breathing. 

Regulus cast a silent legilimens and entered the mind of the person. 

A game of quidditch was happening. The focus of the mind was set upon this particular redhead who was scoring profusely. 

He exited the mind quickly. 

The boy was asleep. 

Regulus could escape then. This boy was the only one sent to guard him and he had fallen asleep, which meant Regulus could slip away and pretend that this had never happened. 

Also known as quietly curse whoever had caused this misfortune to suffer an excruciating life for however long they might live. 

The Slytherin did not typically hold grudges but this had mildly inconvenienced him so the one responsible would suffer. 

He was a Death Eater now and Death Eaters did not tolerate being messed with. 

He was about to move when the door creaked open and someone entered the room. 

Regulus feigned sleep, for lack of better options. He was aware enough if anyone tried to hurt him he could easily handle it. Nothing was a threat to him but he would appear to also not be a threat. Make them believe that they had control over this situation.

The person laid hands on him, he flinched and the hands retreated. 

"It's okay Harry dear, it's just me Molly here to wake you up. It's time to go," the woman whispered, a note of concern in her voice. 

Harry?

Molly?

Fuck. 

A minor panic ensued but he handled it by not thinking too deeply about it. Regulus typically overthought everything but he could not afford to overthink it right now. He had to figure out how to act as this new role he had been given. 

His barriers on his mind closed even more tightly as his eyes opened. 

Everything was out of focus. 

Apparently, the body he was now in was blind as an old seer. 

He was going to destroy Harry's body if the boy didn't have glasses. 

His hand rummaged around in the nearby vicinity for glasses, finding them and putting them on. 

Harry would live. 

For now. 

He then sat up, looking around. 

What surrounded him was a bedroom that had seen better days. It was poorly made, filthy and overall just falling apart. 

Harry was one of those poor folk. 

Probably a blood traitor. 

Revolting.

It was still dark out and the redhead he had invaded the mind of was muttering something. 

But that was not the unusual part. The unusual part was the fact that there were two other people at the foot of the bed he was currently in. 

He had not detected them. Why had he not detected them? Disappointed at himself he started paying closer attention to what was happening.

"'S' time already?" One of the twins groggily muttered. 

Intelligent bunch. 

They all started getting dressed, so he did too. There was a pile of muggle clothes falling out of a trunk and he put them on, seeing as there was not anything a respectable wizard would wear in the trunk. 

His hand gravitated to a particular blue shirt, so he put it on. The instincts of Harry perhaps transferred into him. 

He hoped that was how it worked because Harry would be a fool trying to pretend to be him without those instincts.

The redheads then started out of the room, heading downstairs. 

"Come on Harry, you don't get to go back to bloody bed," the younger redhead, whose dream he had invaded, muttered. 

The kitchen held the woman that had touched him earlier and an older man who looked vaguely familiar.

The man opened his arms, revealing his outfit ,"What d'you think? We're supposed to go incognito, do I look like a muggle Harry?"

Thank Merlin, a wizard family. At least Harry wasn't living with muggles. 

"Yes. You do," Regulus answered simply. 

The younger redhead, he really needed to find out their names for the sake of clarity, furrowed his brow and tilted his head slightly to Reg. Acting like a confused crup. 

He had messed up somehow. That was not a Harry answer. 

He probably needed to sound more like them, less formal, more sloppy and more contractions. 

Disappointing that he would have to speak like the natives. 

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" The twin who had not spoken asked, yawning in the middle of his sentence.

Heathen. 

"Well they're apparating, aren't they?" Molly started to ladle something that resembled the slop that Malfoy's elves ate into bowls as if she was planning on feeding them this gruel, "So they can have a bit of a lie-in." 

Twin one pulled his bowl of slop towards himself, "So they're still in bed? Why can't we apparate too?"

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test. And where have those girls gotten?" Molly headed out of the kitchen, storming up the stairs with an aura of rage not unlike one that Regulus' mother had around her.

Regulus raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't we've side along apparated?"

"Yeah!" Twin one agreed, "We should've been able to have Charlie or someone take us." 

"Not Charlie," Twin two remarked.

Twin one smirked, "True. Did'ya hear about that story, Harry?"

"It's a great story about our very own Charlie Weasley," Twin two snickered. 

They were the Weasley family. 

He was in the body of one of the members of his bloodtraitor disowned relatives. 

He did not know there were so many of them but he had never met Cedrella, so it was not surprising he would not know how many family members she now had.

The other redhead boy agreed with his mouth full of slop, "Tell him bout Charlie's apparation test, he'll get a laugh outta it." 

Disgusting. 

Absolutely disgusting. 

"Charlie had to take the test twice. He failed the first time. Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping remember?" Twin one's grin widened as he finished the story. 

The room erupted into hearty snickering. 

Regulus joined in, not only to keep up appearances but it was actually a bit humorous that anyone could fail at apparation. 

It was one of the simpler forms of magic, all one had to do was focus. 

But perhaps that was too hard for a Weasley.

"Yes well he passed the second time," Molly Weasley entered the kitchen again. 

Twin two turned to Regulus, "Percy only passed two weeks ago. He's been apparating downstairs every morning to prove he can." 

"Overall, Bill would be our best bet for side along. He's the easiest to put up with as well cause he's not a prat," Twin one remarked, his voice low. 

Mrs. Weasley caught that remark, shooting twin one a glare, "Fred, don't let me catch you calling your brothers prats again!"

"I won't," Fred added in a whisper, "...let you catch me."

She shook her head with a sigh, turning away from him and busying herself in the kitchen. 

Footsteps announced the presence of two girls, a redhead and a brunette that seemed to be going for the "Bellatrix if she had gambled all of her money and was now below the poverty line" look.

Being nice to these people until he was himself again would be such a struggle. 

More of a challenge than casting the patronus charm.

Irritating. 

"Why do we have to be up so early?" The redhead female asked. 

Mr. Weasley responded, "We've got a bit of a walk." 

"Walk?" The question slipped out before he could catch it. 

It seemed being in this body was destroying his polite upbringing. Or perhaps it was this pit of a house that had allowed his filter to momentarily pause. 

Wizards did not walk places, that was for muggles. 

But what could you expect from a family of mudblood lovers? 

Absolutely nothing. 

Mr. Weasley grinned, "We're not walking to the Quidditch World Cup, don't worry Harry. That's miles away. We only need to walk a short way. It’s just that it’s very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup..."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, making Regulus flinch from how similar she sounded to his own mother. 

Twin two asked innocently, "What?"

"What is that in your pocket?" She asked, glaring at him. 

Regulus could feel his heart start to pound as memories started to play in his head. About the times he had gotten yelled at and then attacked.

He did not want to watch these muggle lovers get tortured by their own kind. He did not want to be here. He did not want to think about this. 

"Nothing!" George responded. 

Mrs. Weasley snarled, "Don't you lie to me!"

And with that Regulus could no longer concentrate on what was happening. 

His mind was elsewhere. 

_"Don't you lie to me! Whom is this letter addressed to?" Walburga demanded, wand at his throat._

_Regulus looked down, "I am sorry mother. I apologize for my actions, I was not thinking clearly."_

_"Sirius is dead to us! I blasted him off of the family tapestry! He is nothing to any of us. He favors mudbloods over his own family! He is a bloodtraitor and you are never allowed to contact him again! You need to think about your actions because Sirius is not here to protect you anymore. No one can protect you. You are our heir and you need to start acting like it," her voice lowered to a venomous whisper._

_He nodded, "I will never contact him again, I am sorry."_

_"Crucio," she whispered._

_He could feel the pain circle around his limbs as if a lightning bolt had struck the ground only to get tangled up on him._

_But he could not cry out._

_Crying out was weakness._

_So he stayed there, convulsing with pain while she screamed at him._

When he went back to his own body, or rather the body of Harry he was currently inhabiting, he was outside sitting down and there was a hand on his shoulder. 

He flinched from the touch, glancing over at who was there. 

The redhead girl. 

"I know how you feel. Sometimes when Percy comforts me it feels like I'm talking to the diary again. I can't seem to get the voice of Tom Riddle out of my head," she remarked, keeping her hand on his shoulder. 

Tom Riddle?

As in the old name of the Dark Lord that most weren't supposed to know of? 

This was an interesting turn of events indeed.


End file.
